Steven Universe: Colonization
Steven Universe: Colonization is an expanded canon of Steven Universe. It takes place in an alternate timeline and some aspects of the original show have been retconned. Differences from the Original *The Crystal Gems moved to Empire City after Rose Quartz gave birth to Steven. *Steven didn’t know the Crystal Gems until he was nearly 13. *Steven isn’t the first Gem/Human Hybrid, the first is Jack Gemrald, the son of a gem fusion. *The Crystal Gems originally consisted of four members: Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Jack. *Greg never wanted Steven to learn of the Crystal Gems, and lied to Steven, telling him his mother was just a regular human. *Centipeedle was defeated in Empire City before meeting Steven. *The Crystal Gems move back to Beach City for Steven’s help dealing with Corrupted Gems. *Alexandrite never fought Malachite alone, Jack helped out as well after chasing Malachite under the ocean for six months. *Amethyst’s grudge against Jasper was short-lived, her grudge is instead replaced by Jack. *Smoky Quartz first fuses in Steven vs Amethyst instead of Earthlings. *There was a Black Diamond. *Rose Quartz was never Pink Diamond. *There were three armies in the War, the Crystal Gems, Homeworld and Earthworld. *White Diamond is not crazy. *White Pearl doesn’t look destroyed. *Blue Pearl rebelled against Blue Diamond during the Trial and allied with Jack Gemrald, who betrayed the Crystal Gems during the events of Back to the Moon. *Bismuth is never unbubbled. *The Cluster is never popped. *The Diamonds come to Earth in Reunited for Lars and the Off Colors instead of for the Cluster. *White Diamond, Emerald and a fleet of Homeworld ships accompany Blue and Yellow Diamond to earth. *Aquamarine and Topaz are corrupted during the final fight on the beach. *Blue and Yellow Diamond never become good, only Blue Diamond’s ship is destroyed. *Everything after Reunited is retconned. Characters: Crystal Gems *'Steven Universe (Leader) *Connie Maheswaran *Jack Gemrald (Resurrected) *Garnet (Former De-Facto Leader) *Amethyst *Pearl *Rose Quartz (Founder, Former Leader, Inactive) *Peridot' (Secondary antagonist of Seasons 1, 2) *'Lapis Lazuli' (Minor antagonist of Season 1) *'Bismuth' (Minor antagonist of Season 2, Deceased)) *'Blue Pearl (As of Season 8)' *'Yellow Pearl (As of Season 10, Deceased)' *'Holly Blue Agate (As of Season 10, Deceased)' *'Onyx (As of Steven Universe: Avengers)' *'Obsidian (As of Steven Universe: Avengers)' *'White Topaz (As of Steven Universe: Avengers)' Earthworld Gems *Jack Gemrald (Leader) (Main antagonist of Seasons 3, 4, 6, 7 and Steven Universe: Fall of Homeworld) *Blue Pearl (Secondary antagonist of Seasons 3, 4, 7) *Onyx (Secondary antagonist of Seasons 4, 7, 8, 9) *Obsidian (Main antaginist of Steven Universe: Shards of Darkness, Secondary antagonist of Seasons 5, 6, 7, 8, 9) *Amber (Secondary antagonist of Seasons 6, 7, 9) *White Topaz (Secondary antagonist of Seasons 7, 8, 9) *Black Diamond (Founder, Deceased) (Main Antagonist of Seasons 8, 9, 10) *Emerald (Former Leader, Inactive) (Second Antaginist of Seasons 6, 11) Homeworld Gems *White Diamond (Former leader, Deceased) (Main Antagonist of Seasons 3, 5, Secondary Antagonist of Steven Universe: Fall of Homeworld) *Yellow Diamond (Former secondary-leader, Deceased) (Main Antagonist of Seasons 3, 5, Secondary Antagonist of Steven Universe: Fall of Homeworld) *Blue Diamond (Former secondary-leader, Deceased) (Main Antagonist of Seasons 3, 5, Secondary Antagonist of Steven Universe: Fall of Homeworld) *Pink Diamond (Former tertiary-leader, Deceased) (Main Antagonist of Season 5, Secondary Antagonist of Steven Universe: Fall of Homeworld) *Giga Sapphire (Leader, Deceased) (Main Antagonist of Seasons 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, Main Antagonist of Steven Universe: Avengers) *Centi (Former Leader, Deceased) (Main Antagonist of Seasons 9, 10) *Trapiche Emerald (Deceased) (Secondary Antagonist of Season 3) *Aquamarine (Corrupted) (Secondary Antagonist of Season 3) *Yellow Topaz (Corrupted) (Secondary Antagonist of Season 3) *Holly Blue Agate (Formerly) *Tanzanite (Deceased) (Main Anatagonist of Season 11) *Azurite (Deceased) (Main Anatagonist of Season 11)